fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Dunham (Alternate Universe)
Olivia Dunham 'is a special agent of Fringe Division in the Alternate Universe, a sector of the Department of Defence. She spearheads many investigations with her partners Charlie Francis and Lincoln Lee publicly. She is sometimes referred to as '''Bolivia '(originally by the writers, meaning B-Olivia), '''Fauxlivia (by fans and later Walter Bishop) or Altliv. This version of Olivia is an expert marksman, having earned an Olympic gold medal. She is shown to be ruthless, agreeing with Secretary Walter Bishop to pose as her counterpart in disguise to complete a mission in the war between the two universes. She believes it is a task to defend her universe but later regrets her decision upon realizing the ruthlessness of Secretary Bishop and her child to Peter Bishop, who she had fallen for while undercover. She does not harbor the same insecurities as her counterpart. In this universe, Olivia never had an abusive stepfather and her mother is still alive. As a result, she is much more emotionally open and expressive, not at all like her reserved and steely counterpart. However, this version of Olivia is more ruthless at her job and does not fully empathize and connect with her victims the way Olivia does. In the alternate timeline, Peter's death meant that this version of Olivia did not share a romantic relationship with him and did not have a son. Instead, she develops a friendship with the prime universe Walter Bishop, who remains resentful of her until they reconcile and he helps her with the death of her partner, Lincoln Lee. This loss softens Olivia and leads to a romance with the prime universe Lincoln Lee. Original Timeline Background information Alternate Olivia is a part of the more aggressive and ubiquitous version of Fringe Division along with Colonel Phillip Broyles, Charlie Francis, Lincoln Lee and Astrid Farnsworth. Fringe Division in the alternate universe is part of the Department of Defense. She joined the Fringe team in less than 2 years. Although similar to our universe's counterpart, she doesn't have Olivia's eidetic memory. Often, her Shape-shifters weren't quite careful with their missions which made her even more ruthless by killing these shape-shifters to help save her cover. She is said by Peter Bishop to be quicker to smile than "our" Olivia and can also be seen to joke around more often with her colleagues. Her body language is more active while talking and her posture is less stiff and more relaxed. She has won an Olympic medal for shooting, which accounts for her impeccable marksmanship. Unlike the Prime Universe's Olivia Dunham, her mother Marilyn Dunham is still alive and living in Tarrytown, 45 minutes out of New York City, but her sister, Rachel, died in childbirth due to having the VPE virus. There is no mention of an abusive stepfather. Her teammates, Charlie Francis and Lincoln Lee, are close friends and they are more often playfully bantering with one another for amusement. They were also willing to sacrifice themselves for Fauxlivia and willing to kill to save her life. She had once shared a kiss with Lincoln Lee. She had a live-in boyfriend who is a virologist for the CDC named Frank Stanton with whom she had met during a cholera outbreak in Hoboken. They had the same tattoo with one on her nape and another on his back. They were briefly engaged until he left her when her infidelity was known. Season 2 The Alternate Olivia discovers one of the Cortexiphan subjects who has died while crossing over to her universe. Walternate explains to her about the other universe, but tells her that the other people who have crossed over are not to be trusted; she is dismayed to learn one of the people is the other version of herself. She shows Peter Bishop around and learns more about her counterpart until she is confronted by her in her own apartment. Olivia demands to see Peter Bishop, while they learn of each other's background and Bolivia falsely agrees to help her, before she points her gun at her and tries to call Fringe for back-up. The two then get into a physical confrontation, before Bolivia is knocked out. Later, as she wakes up, she follows along the search for Olivia and the others, as she agrees to Walternate's plan to replace Olivia while she is captured. She goes to the Prime Universe with Walter and Peter as her new assignment, as the Bishops are seemingly unaware of her true identity. (Over There) Season 3 In the primary universe, she replaced Olivia and developed a relationship with Peter Bishop, who originally had feelings for "our" Olivia and thought he was in a relationship with her, not realizing she had been replaced. Although she slipped several times, she had managed to deflect any awkwardness around Peter with playful teasing. This made Peter ignore the signs that he wasn't with the right Olivia. She has never developed genuine feelings for Peter Bishop as she seduced him to cover her tracks. Upon her return to her universe, she agreed to marry Frank Stanton, but then discovered that she was pregnant with Peter Bishop's child; resulting in her fiance leaving her for good. After learning that she is a carrier of a virus called VPE—a disease that kills the birth mother and child—she decides to abort the baby. However, before she is able to do so she is kidnapped by scientists who trap her in a warehouse and accelerate the baby's development. She escaped the lab and called Lincoln for help. Lincoln brought along Henry the taxi driver. When they reached Fauxlivia she began to go through labor. While Lincoln held Fauxlivia in his arms he told her he loved her. She delivered a baby boy. Later at the hospital, her mother Marilyn Dunham came to visit her and her new grandson, who is named Henry Dunham. Fauxlivia is unaware that when her new son's blood is taken, its all part of a plan conducted by the baby's grandfather, Walternate. Fauxlivia investigated a strange energy reading which was a direct result of Walternate's activation of the doomsday machine. She tried to convince him to stop his plan of destroying the blue universe. Subsequently, she asked Lincoln to care for Henry while she went rogue. She broke into the Department of Defense at Liberty Island in order to cross over to the Prime Universe. Under gunpoint, she demanded that Brandon Fayette (Alternate Universe) provide her with the equipment to cross over to the blue universe. However, he provides her with a dud and she is later caught and placed in a holding cell. Near the end of the season, Fauxlivia is brought to the observation deck in which the doomsday device is activated. He asks her to turn the machine back on using her capabilities (according to the First People text). She refuses. In the last few moments of the season, both Olivias stand face to face in the Blue Universe glaring at each other. They are forced to work together in Season 4 to make amends for the mistakes Walter made years prior. Alternate Timeline Background Information Unlike Olivia, Altliv's upbringing is largely unaffected by the new timeline. Her stay in the Prime Universe differs significantly, however. As Peter Bishop no longer exists as an adult in the new timeline, Fauxlivia's relationship with him, subsequent pregnancy and giving birth to his son, Henry, never happened. Instead, the Olivia from the Prime Universe crossed over under different circumstances, but the swap remained the same. Instead, Fauxlivia charmed Walter Bishop as the two had a close relationship until he learned of her true identity. Feeling betrayed, Walter stigmatized Fauxlivia ever since. In the new timeline, Fauxlivia still had a relationship and broke up with Frank, but since the reason for her break-up in the original timeline no longer applies, the reason is unknown. Season 4 As the two worlds agree to help each other, Olivia and Fauxlivia verbally confront each other. Fauxlivia's Fringe Team request help for several cases as their world heals, including a highly intelligent serial killer, who is a professor of forensic psychology in the prime universe. Fauxlivia once again poses as Olivia to bring the illusion that the psychologist, John, who has agreed to stop a serial killer (unaware of it being his counterpart), is still in the prime universe. However, he quickly learns the truth and both the Olivias track him down, where they find Alt-John preparing to kill Prime-John, which ends in Alt-John's death. Later, as Lincoln Lee of the Prime Universe crosses over in order to help Peter Bishop find a way to get back to his timeline, Fauxlivia and Alt-Lincoln are confrontational but agree to help them. Lincoln and Fauxlivia form a close bond along the way. They lock Lincoln away as Peter escapes, but Olivia and Lincoln later find themselves dealing with a new Fringe case of shapeshifters run by David Robert Jones of the Prime Universe, who is then taken to Fringe headquarters after they are wary of his ruthless threats. Jones continues to pose a threat, but Prime Lincoln Lee continues to return to help them on cases, as they are unaware Colonel Broyles is working for Jones (who promises to cure his son if he follows his orders). Broyles gives away the location for where Fauxlivia and Lee plan to move one of Jones' shapeshifters who they hope will co-operate, which results in the team being ambushed. Fauxlivia's expert marksmanship to target the ambusher proves to be successful, but Lincoln is shot by the sniper in the process. Fauxlivia is heartbroken by her loss but is comforted by Prime Lincoln Lee. She begins drinking as a result in her grief but is oddly comforted by Walter, despite his previous hostilities towards her. Also, she tells Walter that her relationship with Frank has ended. Jones' ongoing threats prove to be too dangerous for the universes to keep working together, so they decide to close the portal in order to stop his plan for combining the universes. Fauxlivia says goodbye to Olivia, as the two have formed a mutual respect for one another in their time working together. She admits that there's a lot of qualities that she admires about her, much to Olivia's amusement that she was going to say the same thing. Season 5 Olivia, with the use of cortexiphan, crosses over from the prime universe in the hope that she can cross back and retrieve Michael from Liberty Island. She comes into contact with her older counterpart and Lincoln Lee, now married with one son, Trevor. Once Olivia has returned to the alternate universe Lincoln Lee and Fauxlivia prevent two observers from harming Olivia and Michael. Fauxlivia aids Olivia in transporting Michael to Battery Park on her side so they could transport back to the Prime Universe. Trivia * The writers originally referred to the character as Bolivia, as she is Olivia in the B (meaning secondary) universe. The name did not catch on, and fans simply referred to her as Fauxlivia, and later Altliv when she did not disguise herself as the prime Olivia. * Anna Torv initially preferred this version of Olivia but grew to prefer the prime Olivia more later on. * Fauxlivia dyes her hair to suit Olivia's blonde hair colour after she crossed over into our universe. * Olivia claimed that this version of Olivia is the better version of her as she had a better life than Olivia's. This Olivia did not face the same hardships as ours: ** She never had an abusive stepfather. In the alternate timeline, Olivia shot her stepfather at the age of nine, which caused her to be less empathetic to others. The parallel universe Olivia did not believe this at first, but it proved how different the lives of the two Olivias were, and contributed to this version of Olivia accepting the prime Olivia as her own person rather than a shell of herself. ** This Olivia was never dosed and experimented on as a child with Cortexiphan, which traumatized Olivia to the point where she had repressed her memories of it and developed a very hardened demeanour, in contrast to this Olivia who is "quicker with a smile" and can easily joke around with colleagues. ** This Olivia's mother never died so she had a normal upbringing with her sister. * She has won an Olympic medal for shooting and proves to be an excellent shot, unlike Olivia. However, she doesn't possess Olivia's photographic memory nor seems to be a linguist. * This version of Olivia detests alcohol and is seen usually with a glass of water, unlike the prime Olivia who drinks alcohol frequently. ru:Боливия Данэм (параллельная реальность) Category:FBI Agents Category:Alternate universe Category:Main Characters